1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fences and, more particularly, to fences having modular components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fences are generally comprised of individual horizontal components and individual vertical components. Certain types of fences known as privacy fences require many closely placed individual components to be placed adjacent to each other to prevent a person from outside the fenced property from seeing inside the fenced property. Installation of large numbers of individual fence components require large amounts of time and labor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fence apparatus were provided which did not require the installation of large numbers of closely spaced individual components.
Privacy fences are often comprised of large numbers of adjacent vertically oriented boards. The boards are generally made of wood which is subject to swelling and shrinking due to moisture and temperature changes. As a result, spaces may be created between adjacent boards. When this is the case, the degree of privacy that the fence establishes may be severely compromised. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fence apparatus were provided which is not made of wood and is not subjected to swelling and shrinking due to moisture and temperature changes such that the privacy established by a privacy fence is not compromised.
Aside from the use of vertically oriented boards for providing a privacy fence, a privacy fence may be made from other materials such as brick. Building of a brick privacy fence is more time-consuming and expensive than building a wooden fence. A privacy fence need not have substantial structural strength because it does not support other structures such as a roof of a building. As a result, a privacy fence can be made of a material that merely simulates brick or wood. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fence apparatus were provided which is made of a material other than wood or brick but simulates the appearance of wood or brick.
Wood and brick are materials that are solid throughout. Yet for a simulated wood or brick surface, it is not necessary that the material forming the simulated wood or brick surface be solid throughout. More specifically, to reduce costs of materials it would be desirable if a simulated privacy fence were made from hollow materials that had a simulated wood or simulated brick outer surface.
In general, any fence apparatus includes two major components. The first are vertical fence posts that are driven into the ground. The second are boards that extend horizontally between vertical fence posts. For proper fence integrity, it is important that the connections between the vertical fence posts and the horizontally extending boards be secure. To establish secure connections between the vertical fence posts and the horizontal boards, a variety of connection devices may be used. However, aside from establishing secure connections between the vertical fence posts and the horizontal boards, the connection devices should not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the fence. Unfortunately, connection devices are overt and obvious and do detract from the aesthetic appearance of the fence. To reduce the negative effects on aesthetics, it would be desirable if the connection devices between the vertical fence posts and the horizontal boards substantially hidden and not in view.
As stated above, privacy fences often employ a large number of vertically oriented boards. Generally, several horizontal rails extend between vertically oriented fence posts, and a large number of vertically oriented boards are nailed to the horizontally oriented rails. To save a lot of time and effort and to preclude the need to nail a large number of vertically oriented boards onto horizontally oriented rails, it would be desirable if a fence apparatus were provided which used only a relatively small number of vertically oriented fence posts yet gave the appearance of employing a large number of vertically oriented boards.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to fence apparatuses, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,007; 4,357,000; 4,477,058; 4,553,741; and 4,722,514. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,007 discloses plastic fence posts that have lugs for supporting wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,000 discloses a molded plastic fence section that employs a complex E-shaped formation on one fence section and a complex F-shaped formation of a complementary fence section. Moreover, the interconnection between the E-shaped and the F-shaped formations is visible and may disturb aesthetic sensibilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,058 discloses a plastic fence that employs a large number of independent, vertically oriented plastic board-like elements that are independently supported by three horizontally oriented rails. Each of the rails has horizontally protruding pegs that are snapped into either a hole or a slot in a vertically oriented board. Generally, it may be stated that each vertically oriented board is connected independently to a plurality of horizontal rails. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable to eliminate a plurality of horizontal rails for supporting a plurality of vertical boards.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,741 and 4,722,514 discloses a plastic fence assembly that employs a plastic vertical fence post and plastic horizontal rails. The fence post has slots for receiving the horizontal rails. A horizontal rail may readily fit into a side slot on a vertical fence post. However, a vertical board in a privacy fence is not oriented so as to fit into a side slot on a vertical fence post. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fence apparatus were provided which facilitated connection of a vertical board to a vertical fence post.
Still other features would be desirable in a fence apparatus. For example, aside from privacy fences, it would be desirable if components of a modular fence apparatus could be used as walls of a utility shed. Such a utility shed could be produced without requiring the installation of large numbers of closely spaced individual components, without being made of wood, without being subjected to swelling and shrinking due to moisture and temperature changes, being made of a material other than wood or brick but simulating the appearance of wood or brick, and being made from hollow materials that had a simulated wood or simulated brick outer surface.
In addition, aside from privacy fences, it would be desirable if components of a modular fence apparatus could be used in the building of picket fences.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fences which include plastic materials, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a modular fence apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require the installation of large numbers of closely spaced individual components; (2) is not made of wood and is not subjected to swelling and shrinking due to moisture and temperature changes such that the privacy established by a privacy fence is not compromised; (3) is made of a material other than wood or brick but simulates the appearance of wood or brick; (4) is made from hollow materials that have a simulated wood or simulated brick outer surface; (5) employs connection devices between the vertical fence posts and the horizontal boards that are substantially hidden from view; (6) uses only a relatively small number of vertically oriented fence posts yet gives the appearance of employing a large number of vertically oriented boards; (7) eliminates a plurality of horizontal rails for supporting a plurality of vertical boards; (8 ) facilitates connection of a vertical board to a vertical fence post; (9) provides components of a modular fence apparatus that can be used as walls of a utility shed; and (10) provides components of a modular fence apparatus can be used in the building of picket fences. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique modular fence apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.